Boop
by HeartzDiary
Summary: Just a little one-shot on what may (or may not) happen with our favorite pair, Ren and Nora, in the upcoming episodes. Extra ending to come soon. ReNora/Flower Power. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To be honest, I hate myself right now for writing this.**

 **ReNora/Flower Power is my OTP for RWBY.**

 **I love my precious babies that are Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie! 3**

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _The ground shook beneath my feet as the monstrous Grimm walked by. This same Grimm had terrorized my home. It had killed the most important people to me, my parents. I was alone in this enormous and scary world._

 _Nuckelavee... That was the name that the people of my home town had given it, you know, before the Grimm creature destroyed it all._

 _I huddled down under a building trying to hide myself, though I knew that my fear was not helping me. The tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I tried to calm myself, failing. The fear within me would not dissipate. I feared for my life right now. I may not have anyone left in this world, but I did not wish to die along side those I love._

 _The Nevermore Grimm screeched loudly as they looked for their next target._

 _The screams of the village people filled my ears, my fear only growing._

" _Hey." I looked up to see a young boy with black hair and such pretty pink eyes. He was so calm. How could he be so calm during this Grimm attack?! I don't understand. "We have to be brave."_

 _Brave. My father used to tell me that. How does one be brave when faced with such a fearsome creature?_

 _My body moved on it's own, looking for the comfort I so desperately needed right now. I wrapped my arms around the young boy. His body stiffened, I'm sure I surprised him._

 _All of a sudden, I feel this warm, comforting feeling wash over me. A Nevermore landed atop the house that we were hiding under. It screeched loudly, then flew away. I pulled away from the boy and we watched silently as the Nuckelavee Grimm made another pass nearby._

 _Once the fearsome Grimm passed, I said in a very soft voice, "I'm scared..." I couldn't help the shake in my voice._

" _Me too." He answered back._

 _He turned away to see a small toy hammer laying on the ground. When he made to leave, I grabbed him, fearing that he wouldn't return._

" _It's okay." I let go, hoping he was right._

 _When he returned, he held out the small wooden hammer to me and said, "We will keep each other safe."_

 _I was surprised. This boy that I didn't even know the name of was giving me something, little did I know that that wooden hammer would become a true symbol of strength to me._

" _What is your name?" The boy looked at me with those beautiful pink eyes and a soft smile._

" _Nora." I couldn't help the small smile that came to my lips. His smile grew at the new knowledge that is my name._

" _My name is Lie Ren."_

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

"Ren!" I ran over to my best friends' motionless body. I lifted his head and laid it on my lap. "Open your eyes, please, Ren." I begged, feeling my eyes sting and my throat tighten.

Ren struggled to breathe and started coughing. "No..ra..."

"Ren, I'm here." I ran my fingers through his soft black hair. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." My eyes landed on the large gash across his abdomen, I knew this moment wouldn't last much longer. My heart was breaking. The tears overflowed my eyes even though I willed them to stay.

Ren coughed again, it was a hacking-like cough, to be honest, it scared me. "Nora...I'm...sorry..."

I faked a giggle, hoping I could make this easier. "What do you have to be sorry for, Ren? If you're still feeling guilty about not cooking enough pancakes for me the other day, you don't have to. I didn't need anymore pancakes. I probably should try to lay off the pancakes anyways, I feel like I need to lose a couple pounds." I couldn't help my speed talking, I was nervous and afraid. I knew he heard every word, he never missed anything that I said, no matter how fast I spoke.

"I'm sorry...for not telling you...sooner." A soft smile was on his face.

"Tell me what?" The tears just wouldn't stop, the end was coming too soon.

"I...love you...Nora..." He lifted his hand slowly to my face and poked my nose. "Boop."

That was it. The dam broke. The tears came like a flood. I folded my body over Ren, hugging him tight. "Why?! I can't lose you too! I need you here with me!"

Ren's other arm wrapped around me in a soft hug. "You...will be...fine."

"No! Nobody makes pancakes like you! I wanted us to have a house! I wanted us to be together-together in the future! You are supposed to be apart of my future!"

He rested his head on my lap again, letting me go. Those beautiful pink eyes that I love so much stared up at me.

"Be brave."

Those were the last words he spoke before his eyes closed for the final time.

"Ren!" I hugged his lifeless body as tight as I could, hoping that his soul couldn't escape and leave me. My tears were unstoppable now.

"Nora! Ren!" I didn't look up when I heard Ruby and Jaune running towards us.

I heard they footsteps halt just a few feet away from me and Ruby gasped. Jaune was silent.

I didn't know what I would do now. I didn't want to move from Ren's body.

Jaune approached me and wrapped his arms around me as I cried. I still refused to let Ren go.

"He...he can't be...gone... He just can't be..." Ruby came closer and kneeled down with us, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I didn't even...get to tell him that...I love him too..." My crying become louder as I said that.

"He knows you love him, Nora. I know he does." Jaune petted my head as he spoke softly.

"We are here for you, Nora." I nodded at Ruby's words. I know they know how I'm feeling. Ruby lost Penny. We all lost Pyrrha. And now...we all lost Lie Ren.

 _'Be brave...'_

My tears slowly came to a stop. "I...have to...be brave. That's...what Ren...would want me to do."

One day Ren, we will be together again.

Please wait for me.

I love you.

Boop.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**

 **I plan on writing a second possible (not feels killing) ending.**

 **ReNora Forever!**

 **3**


	2. Alternate Ending

**A/N: So here is the alternate ending to the previous one-shot.**

 **Apologies for the heartbreaking first one.**

 **It hurt me to write that one.**

 **This one is actually a lot happier.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _The ground shook beneath my feet as the monstrous Grimm walked by. This same Grimm had terrorized my home. It had killed the most important people to me, my parents. I was alone in this enormous and scary world._

 _Nuckelavee... That was the name that the people of my home town had given it, you know, before the Grimm creature destroyed it all._

 _I huddled down under a building trying to hide myself, though I knew that my fear was not helping me. The tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I tried to calm myself, failing. The fear within me would not dissipate. I feared for my life right now. I may not have anyone left in this world, but I did not wish to die along side those I love._

 _The Nevermore Grimm screeched loudly as they looked for their next target._

 _The screams of the village people filled my ears, my fear only growing._

" _Hey." I looked up to see a young boy with black hair and such pretty pink eyes. He was so calm. How could he be so calm during this Grimm attack?! I don't understand. "We have to be brave."_

 _Brave. My father used to tell me that. How does one be brave when faced with such a fearsome creature?_

 _My body moved on it's own, looking for the comfort I so desperately needed right now. I wrapped my arms around the young boy. His body stiffened, I'm sure I surprised him._

 _All of a sudden, I feel this warm, comforting feeling wash over me. A Nevermore landed atop the house that we were hiding under. It screeched loudly, then flew away. I pulled away from the boy and we watched silently as the Nuckelavee Grimm made another pass nearby._

 _Once the fearsome Grimm passed, I said in a very soft voice, "I'm scared..." I couldn't help the shake in my voice._

" _Me too." He answered back._

 _He turned away to see a small toy hammer laying on the ground. When he made to leave, I grabbed him, fearing that he wouldn't return._

" _It's okay." I let go, hoping he was right._

 _When he returned, he held out the small wooden hammer to me and said, "We will keep each other safe."_

 _I was surprised. This boy that I didn't even know the name of was giving me something, little did I know that that wooden hammer would become a true symbol of strength to me._

" _What is your name?" The boy looked at me with those beautiful pink eyes and a soft smile._

" _Nora." I couldn't help the small smile that came to my lips. His smile grew at the new knowledge that is my name._

" _My name is Lie Ren."_

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

"I never knew a time, when you weren't by my side. You were the one thing I could always count on.  
You have always there for me, you've been my family. Even when all other hope was gone." Unshed tears sat at the edge of her eyes, this was the day she had only ever dreamed of. The day where she would be standing before family and friends in a sparkly white dress, peering up at her true love, Lie Ren, in his fancy black tux.

"I never knew that on that fateful day, that I would have met my soulmate when I met you. Such a horrible day, but also one of the best days of my life, I met you that day. From today on, you will be the Queen of my castle for the rest of our lives." Ren leaned forward, touching his nose to Nora's, with a soft smile on his lips. "Boop."

Nora's unshed tears finally fell at her happiness from her love's words. "Boop."

The priest cleared his throat, trying not to cry himself at the heartfelt words. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your Queen."

"Am I the husband and you the wife? Or the other way around?" Nora whispered putting her finger to her chin thinking.

"Nora, we discussed this yesterday." Ren leaned forward giving her a kiss full of his love, effectively dropping her previous thoughts.

The small crowd stood from their seats, clapping in celebration.

 **~ 2 Years Later ~**

A piercing cry filled the hospital room. The new mother and father of the little crier had smiles on their faces as they watched their new baby be cleaned up and handed to the father.

The exhausted new mother, Nora Ren, whispered to her husband. "What do you think for a name?"

Lie Ren leaned over to his wife, kissing her forehead. "Lily Pira Ren."

"I like that. I think her godfather will like it too." Nora yawned as she tried to keep her eyes open, but failing.

"Get some sleep, love. You did wonderful." He used one hand to pet her head as she fell asleep.

Once she was asleep, Ren brought his new daughter out into the waiting room where Team RWBY and his leader were waiting for news.

"Hey everyone." Ren approached and everybody surrounded him to get a peak at the littlest future huntress.

"Awwww. She's so cute!" Ruby squealed before Weiss put her hand over the hyper red heads mouth.

"You can't be so loud around a baby, Ruby." Weiss fussed.

"So, what is her name?" Jaune asked.

"Lily Pira Ren. Would you like to hold your goddaughter?" Ren smiled at the blonde boy.

"Wait, what? Goddaughter? Really?" When Ren nodded his head, Jaune held out his arms to accept the little bundle. "Perfect name, Ren." Jaune immediately started cooing over the newborn.

"So how is Nora feeling?" Blake asked.

"She is doing well. She is currently sleeping. For once, she's actually exhausted." Ren replied.

"I never thought anything could ever exhaust your hyperactive wife." Yang stated with a laugh.

Ren watched with a smile as his family fawned over his and his wife's daughter. He knew that she would never want for anything, and that they would all have a part in raising her. He also knew that Nora and Jaune both still wish Pyrrha was around, but they all knew that she would be watching over the little Ren child forever.

Jaune handed the baby back over to Ren saying that they would all return tomorrow during visiting hours. Ren nodded, said his goodbyes and returned to Nora's room.

When Ren walked in, he noticed that Nora was still sleeping, so he took a seat across the room with Lily. "You know, your Aunt Pyrrha loves you as well. She may not be here now, but she will always be watching over you, as will your mother and I, and Uncle Jaune. We all love you, Lily." He gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead as he watched her yawn and fall asleep.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **:)**


End file.
